I'm His
by tvfanatic87
Summary: Rachel's lazy morning with her boyfriend is interrupted when her ex-boyfriend shows up unannounced. The surprise ends up being on him though in the end. She's happy and it's not with him.


A/N: Another little plot bubble that's been in my head for a few days. Enjoy!

* * *

The birds had been up and chirping for hours now and the sun was streaming in brightly through the window. Yawning, Rachel rolled over and just stretched beneath her sheets. It wasn't often that she got a lazy morning and this was she was definitely making the most of. She could hear the shower going in her attached bathroom and she smirked to herself as she thought about last night and then earlier this morning.

Her body ached in the best way and she debated getting up to join her boyfriend in the shower. She was sure that he wouldn't mind, but also almost as sure that it would lead to more 'activities' and she wasn't sure she was quite up for that yet. Not after everything she'd already put her body through.

She'd been dating Sebastian for almost three months now and they had been absolutely amazing. Despite having to sneak around or face the wrath of her teammates, he had made her time with him beyond worth it. They went on proper dates all the time out of town and since her daddies had been away this weekend, he'd come up to spend it with her. Not that he hadn't gotten anything out of it all.

The room reeked of sex and she knew that she should get up and get cleaned up before doing laundry; still she was comfortable and knew that she had all day to do nothing so there really wasn't any rush.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the front door open and footsteps climb the stairs after a moment. It was when her door opened that she almost jumped, sheet held to cover her naked body.

"Finn! What the fuck?" She asked upon spotting her lumbering ex. "Get out!" Instead of following direction though, his eyes flew to her and then around the room. It was clear that he was trying to figure out what was going on but his brain was slow in processing it. A second later Noah showed up behind him and Rachel knew that he had been in charge of checking the rest of the house for her.

"Get out. Both of you!" She yelled again, reaching to throw a pillow their way. It hit off Finn's chest with a thumb and it was clear that he got a whiff of the smell attached to it.

When neither of them moved she shook her head and slid out of bed, sheet still wrapped around her body. It wasn't like it needed to go back on the bed anyway. Moving over to Finn she shoved his chest and then slapped him when he still didn't move. "You had no right to break into my house." She murmured, voice tense. "Now get the fuck out." She usually didn't swear this much but she was angry and her boyfriend was rubbing off on her. Noah got the message and tugged Finn backwards leaving Rachel to slam and lock the door once they were both on the other side. She was sure that they weren't going to leave completely but at least for the moment she had some privacy and could discuss a plan of action with Sebastian. She was sure that he would be all for bragging and putting their relationship out there. Honestly, she kind of wanted to rub it in Finn's face because she was almost certain that he had come over wanting to get her back. That seemed to be his pattern at least. Everytime she made it clear that she wasn't interested in him was when he wanted to try and get with her.

Shaking her head she let the sheet fall and moved to the bathroom. She didn't want to deal with anyone but her boyfriend right now, and so she was going to make the most of her locked door by heading to touch and be loved on by him. She was sure that he was pretty much done by now, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't stay in longer with her. Actually she was fairly certain that he would take over washing her body, just to be able to touch her.

Twenty minutes and an orgasm that left her breathless later, Rachel moved with Sebastian out of the shower and started drying off so that she could throw on some clothes. Even if said clothes were going to be Sebastian's shirt and workout shorts. She certainly wasn't about to change what she had planned on wearing or doing just because her ex thought it would be fun to show up unannounced. As she worked to look presentable she mentioned what had happened and after calming Sebastian down from wanting to kick Finn's ass, she assured him that instead he could rub it in the other teen's face that not only did he have Rachel as his, but that he was the one to get her precious virginity and that he had done more with the opportunity than Finn ever could have dreamed of.

Of course, Sebastian was going to be able to say that in a much more subtle way that would likely sting even worse because that was his sarcastic nature that she loved so much.

Once they were both dressed, at least partially, Rachel gathered up her bedding and the two headed downstairs. Just as she expected the other two teens were in the kitchen and Rachel just rolled her eyes before stopping at the laundry room to take care of that. She knew that Sebastian was going to start working on food for the two of them and she also had a feeling that he wouldn't say anything, instead letting his actions of being comfortable in the house say it all.

With the sheets going through the wash cycle, Rachel moved to the kitchen as well and started by pouring both she and Sebastian juice. Then she moved to sit on the counter while he cooked because watching him work, especially shirtless, was always fun and she was going to appreciate her boyfriend, thank you very much. He had the build of a dancer and that was even more attractive to her than the bulk of a football player.

She could practically feel the daggers that Finn was glaring her way but she could also tell that Noah was practically laughing at the situation that his friend had gotten himself into. "I'm not sure why you're still here." She said lightly, mirth laced in her tone as her legs swung back and forth. "We're not feeding you." She added catching the smirk on Sebastian's face as his head turned partially to look back at her. He knew that she was trying to work Finn up even more because really all of this was his own fault. If he hadn't of shown up unannounced, he wouldn't have the fact that she was with someone else rubbed in his face.

"What the hell are you doing Rachel?" It was almost a full minute of silence before Finn finally spoke and Rachel had to bite her lip to fight back a laugh. "I'm spending the weekend with my boyfriend. I could ask you the same thing but I'm pretty sure I already know what the answer is. You've noticed that I haven't been all over you lately so you figured that it was time to try and manipulate me into getting back together with you. Sorry, that's never going to happen. I'm quite content with what I've got." She declared, brushing her hair back over her shoulder before smiling at her boyfriend.

The look on Finn's face was absolutely priceless and she just shook her head. "You might want to close your jaw before you let a fly in." She declared moving to snitch a piece of fruit from the salad that Sebastian was making. "Yum." She murmured and she knew that he was going to make a sexual comment about it so she beat him to the chase. "And yes, I know that's what I was saying last night and what you were saying, oh, about twenty minutes ago."

A sharp squeal slipped out when he smacked her ass and she hit his arm while laughing and smiling. He really was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He understood her drive, but he also brought out a lighter side of her and helped her to relax and have fun. He made her feel normal and calmed down her crazy in ways that no one else had ever been able to do.

Finn seemed completely speechless but Rachel wasn't about to continue the conversation when she just wanted him to leave. "You..you and him?" He asked as if in disbelief about the fact that she was intimate with her boyfriend. "You...you said you were waiting until you were twenty five."

"Yeah, that was only to you." She declared. "I was waiting until I knew it was right and with Sebastian it was. Unlike you, he actually made it good for me, despite the fact that he'd never been with a girl before. It's amazing with a guy that's not selfish can do with a little lovemaking." The longer he was here, the more she was picking up Sebastian's snarkiness, it wasn't something that she could help. "And while you may think that the glee club is going to be pissed and try to kick me out again, I really don't care if you tell them. I'm happy and you know what...I deserve to have a boyfriend that not only remembers that I'm vegan, but also spoils me."

Thankfully Noah suggested to Finn that they leave. "Come on man, let Berry have her fun with her boy toy. We'll go to my place, order pizza and play video games." Mouthing a 'thank you' to the other teen she shook her head and moved to hug Sebastian from behind. "Thank god that's over. I really just wanted a nice relaxing weekend with you. Stupid Finn." Chuckling, Sebastian turned to her and lifted her onto the counter. "I bet you I can make you forget all about him." He whispered lowly in her ear before kissing her passionately. "Hmm...I won't complain about that at all." She replied, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. "I love you."


End file.
